Bloody Love
by jiyoolkimm
Summary: YunHo akan dibunuh!  lalu apakah yang akan terjadi padanya nanti dengan keadaan dirinya yang cacat!  cerita cinta antara Yunho dan Jaejoong  Yunho x Jaejoong


Cast : YunJae and other

Author : Anggi Yunhoforever aka Jiyoolkim

Rate : PG (sewaktu-waktu bias berubah)

"Bisakah kau membunuhnya?"

Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop bewarna cokelat kepada seseorang dihadapannya.

"tentu… "

"namanya Jung Yunho.. " ucapnya sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya

"lalu..?"

"Ia tinggal di Gwangju dengan orangtuanya. Dan ia juga merupakan anak bungsu dari Jung Heebin dan Jung JinHee"

"jadi dia adalah anak dari pengusaha Jung Jinhee? Sepertinya menarik" ucapnya sambil melihat isi amplop cokelat itu sambil bersiul ketika melihat uang yang banyak dalam amplop tersebut

"kalau begitu kuserahkan dia padamu, akan kubayar lagi jika kau berhasil melakukan tugasmu Hero"

"ne, tuan…"

Jung yunho sedang terduduk dilantai, matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

"tok tok tok"

Ketukan pintu dari luar

"tuan muda,bolehkan aku masuk?" Tanya seoarang pelayan sebut saja Jiyool.

SING

Tak ada tanggapan dari yunho, ia tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"tuan muda, kalau begitu aku masuk. Permisi"

Jiyool pun masuk kedalam kamar yunho sambil membawa nampan yang menyuguhkan makanan mewah untuk yunho yang memang belum mengisi perutnya dari kemarin malam.

"maianhae tuan, tuan kan belum makan dari kemarin malam. Makan lah tuan yunho, mau sedikit juga tak apa-apa yang penting tuan makan" ucap jiyool sambil jongkok dan meletakan nampannya dimeja nakas.

Yunho mendongkak , melihat wajah pelayannya . mata yunho merah dan bengkak serta dipelipisnya terdapat bercak merah yang merupakan darah yang sudah mengering.

Jiyool menatap wajah tuan mudanya dengan prihatin.

Ia prihatin karena yunho selalu saja menjadi sasaran kemarahan tuan jung jinhee.

Ia kemarin dipukuli habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena masalah perusahaan dan melampiaskan nya kepada yunhoyang merupakan anak bungsu.

"Tuan mau makan tidak?"

Yunho menggeleng lemah.

Jiyool menghela nafas, ia harus membujuk yunho.

"Tuan,makan tidak makan nyonya besar akan memarahiku"

Yunho menatap jiyool, jiyool merupakan pelayan pribadi yunho. Jadi kalau tugasnya dilakukan secara tidak lancer mak jiyoollah yang selalu dimarahi oleh nyonya jung heebin atau mungkin saja ia akan dipecat oleh nyonya heebin. Mengingat sudah 5 pelayan yang sudah dipecat karena tugasnya mengurusi yunho tidak becus, dan jiyool merupakan pelayan ke 6 yang sudah bertahan selama 7 bulan ini.

"B-baik. T-T-tapi suapi aku noona" ucap yunho sambil menunduk

Jiyool tersenyum senang.

"tenang, noona akan menyuapimu kok. Nah sebelum itu ayo bangun dari tuan muda kedinginan kan? Ayo kita kekasur tuan muda"

Jiyool memapah yunho kekasurnya dan segera menyuapi yunho dengan telaten.

"nah sekarang buka mulutnya~ AAA~"

Yunho pun menurut,

"AAA~" dengan lahap ia makan makanan yang disajikan pelayannya itu sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Wah~ tuan muda. Makanannya sudah habis. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu dan akan mengobati lukamu segera. Chankaman ne?"

"ne noona" yunho mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

Jiyoolpun meninggalkan yunho dan segera menuju kedapur.

Tiba-tiba

"CEKLEK"

Pintu kamar yunho terbuka, seseorang masuk dan segera melempari yunho dengan buku tulis yang ia pegang.

Bugh

Yunho meringis dan menatap nya

Siwon menatapnya marah,

"Bodoh! Soal yang kau kerjakan salah semuadasar bodoh!" bentaknya marah

Yunho merengut, ia takut sekali.

"H-hyung. A-aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu tentang bab itu. Lagipula aku masih kelas 3 smp dan hyung kelas 3 sma. Tentu saja aku tidak bias mengerjakan soal hyung" bela yunho sambil menunduk

"Halah dam kau! Dasar adik tak berguna! Dasar cacat! Aku tak sudi mempunyai adik sepertimu!"

Siwon pun pergi

"bukan mauku kalau aku cacat hyung.." ucap yunho lirih

Yoochun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

Ia menatap pelayannya yang sedang membungkukan badannya hormat. Seringai tipis muncul dibibirnya.

"mana anak cacat itu?" tanyanya sambil memasang muka dingin.

"T-tuan yunho sedang berada dikamarnya tuan dengan jiyool" jawab salah satu pelayannya sebut saja luna.

"baiklah, tolong siapkan air hangat. Aku ingin berendam"

Semua pelayan mengangguk dan berlenggang untuk melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
